Gold's Price
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Mr. Gold offers Regina a chance to escape from the town after the curse is broken. But is the price one she is willing to pay?
1. All Magic Comes With A Price

**Once upon a time, I wished that I owned Once Upon a Time...I was out of wishes. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky and as the thunder rolled through the house, deep brown eyes struggled to regain their focus. She had been sleeping—if one could call it that—and although nightmares plagued her, she would have rather been asleep still. If she had been more alert, she would have noticed the shadow standing just inside the doorway, waiting for the perfect moment to make a move.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she sighed and stood up. She ran her fingers through her short dark hair once before taking a step forward. Her eyes suddenly locked on the silhouette in the darkness and she gasped, one word escaping her.

"You."

Watching her sleep was fascinating. She was dreaming, and even though he knew it didn't really matter, he wondered what was flickering through her mind. He watched her chest rise and fall, and he was overcome with the urge to wrap his fingers around that slender white throat, to see her eyes flash with fear before fading completely. He knew he could never give in to this desire, though. It would destroy him as well, so he settled for watching her, his eyes never leaving her.

She jerked awake and he slipped farther back into the shadows. Perhaps she could sense his presence, maybe she couldn't sleep or maybe she just didn't care. Whatever the reason, she stood and took a slow step toward his hiding place. This was the moment he had been waiting for. A small smile came across his face as he saw alarm and then recognition pass over her. Her voice, thick with suspicion and disdain, gave him one word and with it, satisfaction.

* * *

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To talk. Nothing more."

"Talk then."

He took the few steps necessary to stand directly in front of her, staring down into her eyes with an unreadable expression. He reached down and ran a slender finger across her jawline. She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. Taking his chances, he moved his fingers through her hair, the dark silk that framed her face. She kept her eyes locked on his, her expression hard, never changing.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"Regina," he breathed, his lips so close she could feel his breath on her neck, "Patience, my dear, is a virtue."

She laughed humourlessly.

"Well, I have so few of them that I think it's hardly important to worry about that one."

"This is true," he agreed, "Nevertheless; I have something that may interest you."

"Go on."

"The people of this town are going to come after you, Regina. There's no getting around that."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but kept quiet.

"You need a way to escape. Fortunately for you, I just happen to have one."

He pulled a small bottle, a vial really, out of his jacket pocket. He turned it over in his hands, watching as the clear liquid inside moved slowly. Regina reached for it, but he pulled away, keeping it just out of her reach.

"Not so fast, dear. All things come with a price. As you well know."

"Name it."

"Are you sure? You need to think carefully."

"Name. Your. Price," she hissed.

"Your power. Oh, you'll still have your _wonderful_ personality, and people might fear you, but I wouldn't hold my breath. You'll be everything you've ever feared. Powerless, weak, vulnerable."

"I will _never_ be weak."

He smiled sadly.

"Being vulnerable is sometimes just as dangerous."

She reached for the vial again, and he grabbed her wrist.

"I wasn't finished, dear."

"What else?"

He took a step closer, his grip on her wrist keeping her from pulling back. He leaned down to her, close enough that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"A kiss. Just once, I want to feel what your power can do. Before it's too late."

Her eyes were cold as she stared up into his. Still, when he moved closer, she made no move to stop him. It had been so long since she had been kissed, so long since she had experienced any kind of contact. She didn't expect to feel the rush of power flooding through her. Was it her power or his? His fingers wove into her hair before moving down to her throat. She felt his fingertips on her flesh and her head titled back as if controlled by some unseen force. All too soon, he pulled away, and she mourned the loss of his lips on hers, of his fingers on her neck.

"Now dear, are you sure this is what you want? You must be absolutely certain. It cannot be undone."

She nodded. She made no move to reach for the vial, but instead held out her hand. He placed it gently in her hand and she held it to her eyes, studying the silvery contents. She held it to her lips and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Regina."

She paused.

"Yes?"

'Remember: it cannot be undone."

"I remember."

He almost turned away, unsure if he wanted to witness this, but forced himself to watch. Regina's eyes met his for a moment before she smiled. There was no warmth in her smile, it was cold yet satisfied.

"What do I have to lose?" she said softly.

She tipped the vial back and grimaced as the cold liquid burned a path down her throat. The room seemed to spin, and Regina put out her hand to keep her balance. He grabbed her arm, her thin hand locking around his wrist, and lowered her to the floor. His eyes danced in front of her, but when he spoke, his voice was startlingly clear.

"Everything."

* * *

**I haven't decided if I'm going to continue yet. It may just stand as a oneshot. Thoughts on a second installment?**


	2. Too Great A Price

**A/N: As always, I own nothing. What I would do if I owned Rumple...bad thoughts. Anyway, here's the second installment. If it's terrible, let me know.**

* * *

Regina looked around, confused. Where was she? Her eyes fought to find something to focus on, and when they did, she fought the urge to scream. Brown eyes roamed over the pale skin, the thin frame, and the hands that could only belong to one person. Herself. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was…_Gold. _

She dimly remembered him being in her room, the hushed conversation, the kiss…the potion! Memories flashed before her eyes and she saw herself swallowing the potion, grasping his wrist and being lowered to the ground. But…where was she now? She looked down at her own body, lying motionless in her bed, and wondered if there was a possibility that this was all a dream. It was only after she tore her eyes away from her face that she noticed him sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Sleep well, Your Majesty," he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead.

"Gold! What's going on? What have you done?"

He stood and made his way to the door never once looking her way.

"Gold! Wait! What happened to me?"

He kept walking and suddenly she knew. He couldn't see or hear her. She made her way out of the room, and she paused when she heard a fierce pounding at the door. She watched from a distance as Gold—Rumplestiltskin—she mentally corrected herself, opened the door, revealing a large group of people with Emma Swan standing at the front.

"Where is she?" Charming demanded,

"Her Majesty is currently, ah, incapacitated."

"What do you mean?"  
Emma stepped forward and pushed her way into the house, completely ignoring the crowd behind her. She shut the door and whirled around to face Gold, her eyes blazing.

"What have you done?"

Regina watched as Emma stared silently down at her body, confusion written clearly on her face. Never before had she wanted so desperately for the sheriff to see her. She called her name even though she knew it was useless, but if she looked closely, she could have sworn Gold looked in her direction.

"What did you do?" Emma whispered.

"Me?" he said innocently, "I've done nothing. She did this to herself. It was her choice."

"You gave it to her."

He shrugged.

"I didn't make her take it. I merely supplied her with what she wanted."

"Fix it."

He gave her a knowing look, and Regina wanted to scream, to cry, to run, to do anything that might give Emma some kind of clue.

"I can't. As I told her, it cannot be undone."

"Any curse can be broken," Emma said softly before glaring at him and exiting the room.

* * *

As soon as she was far from the house, Gold closed the shades in the room and spoke, never taking his eyes away from the window.

"I hope you got what you wanted, Your Majesty."

He turned, and as his eyes locked with hers, Regina was overcome with fury.

"You can see me?"

He nodded.

"Of course, dear. They can't, but I can."

"What's going on?"

He smiled the mischievous smile she knew so well, and she fought the urge to scream.

"What you wished for. This is your escape. They won't harm you while you're like this."

"You tricked me," she whispered.

"You trusted me," he replied.

He moved closer and Regina automatically took a step back. Then again, she reasoned, was it even possible for her to be harmed in this state? He reached out and his fingertips softly caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact, and before she lost herself in his touch, she made herself pull away.

"I want to undo it."

"Regina. We had a deal. You knew the price."

"Tell me how."

He gave her a smile that she couldn't help but think of as pitying.

"You know how."

"True love's kiss," she whispered.

He let out a high-pitched laugh and nodded. Regina felt her heart sink as the truth set it. She was never going to wake. Not without-

"Daniel. Is he-?"

"No, dear. He's just as dead as you remember, Not even I can fix that."

"Then I'm trapped," she whispered.

"Are you?"

Regina's eyes widened in fury and she fought the urge to scream. How dare he mock her pain? Still, hadn't she done the same with Belle? She sighed and sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. She fought the tears that threatened to escape and ran a shaking hand through her hair. She had done this to herself, but there had to be a way to break the curse. She noticed Rumplestiltskin as he tried to slip quietly from the room and stood.

"Wait, Does the love have to be mutual?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can it just be someone I love, or does it have to be someone I love that loves me in return? Or can it just be someone who loves me?"

"I'm surprised that you even asked such a question. It must be mutual, you know that."

"But, without Daniel, how can I undo it?"

Silence was her only answer, and before she knew what she was doing, she had reached forward to grasp his arm. He flinched, turning at the sudden unexpected contact, and looked into her eyes. She could clearly see the confusion there, and wondered if her own eyes reflected her fear.

"Please. Tell me. I need to know. Please."

_Please... _the one word that had given him so much power over her. The one word that he had never expected her to use. The word that caused him to give her the answer she so desperately desired.

"Kiss me."

* * *

**Review, please?**


	3. A Way Out

**A/N: I own nothing, but would love reviews.**

* * *

Regina's eyes widened as she stared at him. She struggled to speak, and when she did find her voice, it was only a whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me, dear."

"How will that break the curse? You don't love me, and I definitely don't love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

He shrugged and began to walk away, never looking in her direction. Regina hesitated for a moment before making her decision, but only a moment,

"Wait."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How do I know this will work?"

The smile Rumplestiltskin gave her did nothing to reassure her.

"You're just going to have to trust me, dearie."

Regina considered this for a moment. As much as she wanted to believe him, it sounded too good to be true. Still, if she didn't trust him, she would be forever this way, trapped between worlds.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"As always, it's your choice. I merely provide the tools."

He could see Regina struggling to reach a decision and smiled to himself. Even as he looked on, her knew what she would decide.

"How can it work if we don't love each other?"

"It can't," he answered simply, ignoring the fury in her eyes, "but if it did work, you would be free. If not, then nothing changes."

Regina was furious, and fought to control herself.

"I don't understand. Are you implying that you love me?"

Without waiting for an answer, she blazed forward.

"And are you also implying that I love you in return?"

She laughed, but as he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand to silence him.

"Answer straight. Please."

He blinked in surprise, but nodded in defeat.

"Yes."

Regina was stunned into silence and left staring numbly. Smiling slightly, he held out his hand and waited for her to meet his gaze. When she took his hand, he knew the answer to his unspoken question.

"What will happen?" she whispered.

He smiled, pulling her against him, his lips inches from her own.

"Why, nothing, Your Majesty. Everything will be as it was…once upon a time."

She didn't have time to think as their lips met. The rush of power that coursed through her nearly brought her to her knees, but she held onto him like a lifeline. When she opened her eyes, she was staring up into his from the confines of her bed.

"Welcome back, Regina."


	4. Let The Fire In

**I own nothing, as usual. Review?**

After being ungraciously thrown from the house, Rumplestiltskin continued to watch her. It was so like Regina to deal with conflict by shutting everyone else out. His dark eyes followed her as she paced her living room, as she ate an apple thoughtfully, and as she finally decided to go to sleep.

"You really need better security, dearie."

She gasped and whirled around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I thought we should talk before the town finds out you've woken."

Regina laughed bitterly. His brow furrowed. He could see no humour.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I was right, was I not? It worked. You're free."

Regina's eyes burned into his, and had it been anyone else, he might have considered backing down. As he watched, the fury faded from her eyes, only to be replaced by tears she refused to let fall.

"What does this mean? You can't love me. No one can."

"I love your power. You let the fire in. You would risk everything, even your life, for it. Which doesn't make sense, really, If you're dead, how can you benefit from the power?"

"I see," she said shortly.

"Aside from that, you're not much use to me."

She was angry for a split second before she realised the truth. He was lying. She knew love of her desire for power wouldn't have broken the curse.

"That's not true."

"I'm afraid it is, dearie. So sorry."

Regina knew he was lying, but how did she make him admit it?

"You know, sometimes I wish I could leave. Just spread my wings and fly away. I miss the innocence."

Though he would never admit it to her, he missed her innocence, too. She had been so different from Cora: kind, compassionate, sweet.

"But," she continued, "then I remember the feeling that magic gives me. The rush of power. It's intoxicating."

"Nothing else gives you that?"

If she hadn't heard it, she couldn't have believed the hitch in his voice. She took a step closer so that they were inches apart. Brown eyes met brown, and Regina could have sworn the air crackled with power. He was so very different from Daniel. His power was forceful, undeniable and oh so commanding,

"Since Daniel's death, nothing has given me the same feeling."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and crushed her to him.

"Nothing?" he rasped.

She smiled wickedly.

"You didn't let me finish," she said softly, "Nothing has given me that same feeling, until now."

His lips crashed onto hers, tasting her, exploring her, devouring her. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair. She pouted slightly when he pulled away a moment later.

"Tell me. Say it. Now."

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to have the last bit NOT sound like that lame-ass scene in "Twilight"...hopefully, it worked.**


	5. Knew This Day Would Come

**A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but if I did...the things I would do to Robert Carlyle..**

* * *

In a way, he had always known this day would come. He had loved her power from the start, but over the years, he had come to love the woman beneath as well. She was so young, so willful and now as he held her in his arms, she was allowing herself to be vulnerable. She could never know the depth of his feelings, however. He still didn't completely trust her.

Her fingers wound into his hair while his own blazed a path down her throat. Regina tilted her head back, breaking their kiss, and looked at him with smoldering eyes.

"Why now? After nearly thirty years, you come to me."

He smiled.

"I could ask you the same question, dearie."

She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, and closed it again.

"Fair enough."

"I thought so."

"Wait," she said slowly, "What about that girl? Belle?"

"She'd served her purpose."

Regina was confused, but decided to leave it for now. Still, there was one matter of concern left to deal with.

"Why did you need to hear it so much?"

He scoffed heatedly.

"I didn't need to hear it."

"Yes, you did. What the girl said is true. You don't believe anyone can love you."

She paused for a second, not needing an answer, but wanting one all the same.

"Do you?"

His silence was answer enough. Regina made to walk away, but Rumplestiltskin's hand shot out, pulling her to a stop. She stared at him, confused.

"We're not done here."

Regina tried to wrench her arm free, but his grip was like iron. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was afraid of him.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

He pulled her body against his so tightly that she was forced to lean her head back to look at him. He kissed her roughly, hard enough to bruise, and her eyes closed of their own accord. By the time she registered his hands wrapping around her throat, it was too late. Her pale hands clawed at his, but it was no use. He was simply too strong. His eyes burned into hers as she gasped for air, her attempts to break free becoming weaker.

"You see, dearie, I really did love you. But you, much like Belle, have served your purpose. I want your power, the power that _I _gave you. And as you well know, Your Majesty, I always get what I want."

Regina's breathing was weak and uneven, and her eyes still stared, unseeing, up into Rumplestiltskin's face. He lowered her body to the floor and brushed her hair back from her face. No longer caring whether she lived or died, he calmly stepped over her body, closing her door behind him. Power, both his and Regina's, flooded him as he took slow deliberate steps into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please?**


End file.
